Windows are used in computer systems to provide a user with access to the contents or information stored therein. When the computer contains more information then can be displayed at one time, the window displays only a subset of the information. Scrolling the contents of the window is necessary to allow the user to view the remaining information. Thus, scrolling is the process of moving a displayed image vertically (i.e., in the Y-plane) or horizontally (i.e., the X-plane) in a manner such that new data appears at one edge, as existing data disappears at the opposite edge.
Scrolling beyond a screen' boundary refers to the movement of a mouse cursor to an edge of the display area of a window using a pointing device. When the mouse cursor is at the edge of the display area of the window, conventional systems provide a slider control to allow a user to scroll the contents of a window at some speed to display more information to the user. One problem that occurs when scrolling beyond a screen boundary is the need to select a scrolling direction. This may cause the desired information to flash by and disappear from view before the user can stop the scrolling due to the requirement to keep the cursor on the scroll direction indicator. The user must then reverse the direction of the scrolling which often require multiple manipulations of the directional indicators to arrange the information in the view area.
One prior art technique for insuring a known amount of information will be displayed beyond the screen boundary is the use of Page Down (PgDn) and Page Up (PgUp) keys. Manipulating either key causes one page of information to be scrolled in the selected direction. Scrolling one page at a time frequently causes the user to lose a reference point to the information being displayed, since a completely new page of information is presented to the user. One technique for solving this problem is to scroll the information one line at a time. This allows the user to see the reference point as the information is scrolled. However, scrolling the information one line at a time requires significant time when the user wants to progress rapidly through the information.
Recently, an impressive leap in personal-computer design and component-bundling occurred with the introduction of products capable of delivering computing, online access, and television through a users' television set. This technological advance allows a user, via a wireless keyboard or wireless remote control, to scroll virtually unlimited information on a television screen. Users positioned up to 15-20 feet from the television screen can simultaneously watch TV and have online access, with the ability to scroll the online information in a separate window in the comforts of an easy chair. The slider controls used to control scrolling in computers are more difficult to used when operated by remote control. The increased distance from the television screen, makes selection of the slider controls used for scrolling difficult and cumbersome, due to the need for greater and more refined motor skills. This makes it especially difficult for older individuals and children.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a technique for easily scrolling information displayed in a window beyond a boundary of the window. It is also desirable to provide a procedure for navigating through multiple open windows in a display area or frames which frequently appear in web pages.